


Sweet Tooth

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Food Play, Other, Spicyhoney - Freeform, let me know if i missed tags, papcest - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: SpicyHoney. Some silly sexiness coated in Honey.What happens when you mix two things that you love?





	Sweet Tooth

Snuggled on the couch, enjoying another MTT special, Edge reclined back while Stretch curled up into his side, honey bottle lazily held in his grasp. They had just be chatting about nonsensical things, just filling the air with their voices for the pleasure of the other. They tossed each other bits of banter and teases of what they’d like to do with the other. It was just a relaxing evening with nothing specific to look forward to. Edge gave a chuckle as a thought came to him. Lazily, Stretch glanced up inquisitively, while taking a slow sip of his honey.

“Aside from your brother, is there anything in this world you love more than me?“ Edge said smugly.

"Well, the only thing I love more than you is honey” Stretch didn’t know why he said it. He really didn’t. But the second those words passed through his teeth he regretted ever uttering them. After a second of it sinking in, Edge rose from his seat and made his way to the door “I gotta go”

Stretch fell over from the sudden lack of support. “Uh, wha?” Lifting himself up to see Edge slipping on his boots. “Edge, sweetie, come back to the couch.” Stretch tried to coerce his lover back.

Edge shook his head and turned to open the door. “Goodnight Stretch” And with a click Edge was gone.

Stretch flopped onto his back with an exasperated sigh. “You asked, you sensitive ass” He muttered while stroking his nasal bones. “Great going Papyrus, really know how to sweet talk them.” Stretch lowers his hand down to his neck where he remembered Edge had wrapped his scarf around him earlier. “Heh, He’ll be back. Once he cools down.” Stretch took another sip of his honey before getting up from the couch to return his treat into the kitchen before heading off to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since Stretch had seen Edge. He was mildly worried that his boyfriend was still upset with him but Stretch also reasoned that the workaholic skeleton could also just been plain busy. Long absences of the lovable, ornery skeleton was not unusual either.

Stretch was about to open the door to his house when it swung wide open in a hurry, revealing Blue on the other side, a small pack in his hand. Blue gasped at his elder brother, taken by surprise to see him there.

“Oh, Brother, you startled me.” Blue piped up. A bit of a blush was evident on the smaller skeleton’s zygomatic bones. “Um, I, uh…” Blue stumbled, glancing around a little nervously. “I’m going to Alphys’, got training tonight, I might just sleep over.”

“Huh, Blue what’s going on?” Stretch questioned Blue’s nervous behavior, he only got like that when… Oh. “Edge is in my room, isn’t he?” Stretch chuckled.

“I wasn’t suppose to tell you.” Blue mumbled, giving his brother a pout.

Stretch patted his head. “You didn’t Blue, I just guessed. I’ll still be surprised.”

“Oooooh, you will be” Blue muttered under his breath, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Stretch grinned and gave his brother a peck on top of his skull. “You go have fun with Alphys. I’ll send you a text if it’s safe to come home early.” Blue beamed up at Stretch, before swinging his pack over his shoulder and bounding out into the snow.

“Have fun with Edgey!” Blue called back with a wave.

Stretch chuckled and waved back. He watched as his brother disappear into the distance before entering the household, closing the door behind him. Tapping off the snow from his shoes, Stretch made his way up the stairs to his room. The lax skeleton allowed himself a silent chuckle before readying himself for what laid beyond the door.

Well, that was not what he expected to find on the other side of the door. Stretch stood frozen in disbelief at what laid out before him. Sprawled out, much like one of those sexy french girls, laid Edge, wearing a tightly fitting yellow with black striped corset, over his fleshed out and tone ectobody, with a matching short skirt that barely covered his pelvic girdle. Bug like wings were attached to his back and black silky tights covered his legs. Stretch opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, but nothing came forth. Edge had truly outdone himself with catching the normally un-surprisable skeleton off guard.

“Nyehehehe, Welcome home, my Sweets.” Edge chuckled. It almost seemed that the normally low rumble Edge would make when he was feeling particularly amuse took on a slight buzzing hum to it. “Well, don’t just stand there my succulent flower, why don’t you petal over here, I promise I won’t leaf.”

“Uuh E-e-eedge?” Stretch’s brain had ceased all normal functions as it tried to comprehend what was unfolding before him. The bee clad skeleton had shown little to no interest in dressing up for any other type of sensual activities, and… was he making puns. Much to Edge’s distaste, it was found that Stretch had a bit of a weakness for the use of puns as a part of their foreplay. But it was rarely used and never really strung out so much as it was now.

It took Stretch a moment to realized that his legs had moved on their own accord, dragging their dumbfound owner closer to the bed.

“I thought we tried something a little different tonight, my little blossom.” Edge purred, rolling his hips around seductively. Stretch could do nothing but watch as Edge pulls out from behind the bed a newly open bottle of honey, nor could he help the shutter as he watch a long red tongue trace it’s way up the bottle. “Perhaps,” Edge grinned, turning his attention back to Stretch, “We can indulge in that little sweet tooth of yours.”

Stretch managed to find himself seated at the edge of the bed. He was already turned on by what his alternate was proposing. Edge grabbed the front of the lazy skeleton’s sweater and pulled him closer for a deep and passionate taste. Stretch was taken by surprised from the sweet tang of honey within the sharpened maw of the sinister skeleton.

Edge trailed his kisses down Stretch’s mandible, laving his tongue over its curve, before setting on teasing his cervical vertebrae. “I bee-leaf it’s time to get you bud-naked, once and floral.” Edge smirked as he felt his lover shutter from his promises, bones nearly rattling at the attention paid to his vertebrae.

Taking advantage of Stretch’s dazed state, Edge snaked his hands under the orange hoodie and white undershirt to caress the lanky skeleton’s lower ribs, causing a gasp to escape the smoother skeletons mouth, before easing off both garments with practiced ease. Edge couldn’t help but to caress and stroke his sternum, following the curve and bend of the ribs stretched before him, pointed fingertips gently scratching at the smooth surface. Stretch unleashed a soft moan from the touch, pushing forward to capture Edge in another heated kiss and pressing his needy body closer.

Smirking into the kiss, Edge’s phalanges traced over Stretch’s lumbar vertebra down to his pelvic girdle where his khaki shorts rested. Edge shifted their bodies slightly before shimming the obstructing article of clothing off, revealing a firm, glowing ecto-penis. Edge broke off their kiss to proudly survey the naked skeleton before him. Licking his sharp and jagged teeth, Edge stroke down Stretch’s femurs, causing him to squirm in pleasure.

“I see you are lavendering the attention greatly, Nyhehe,” came Edge’s bemused chuckle, “But it Bee-hive time you get to have your treat, my little honey-suckle.”

Shifting to lean against the wall at the head of the bed, Edge uncapped the honey bottle and turned it over, pouring the sticky substance down his own cervical vertebrae. “Well, what are you waiting for my little honey-bee, take a little nip at this nectar.

Stretched rolled over in surprise, eye-lights ablaze with excitement and arousal. He watched as the amber liquid began to dripped down over the ample crimson etco-breast tucked behind the striped corset. As if he had been dying of thirst, Stretch crawled over to Edge, as if he was the glowing oasis he was thirsting for.

Edge spread his legs to allow his boyfriend to come up as close as possible, placing his hands upon the supple orange rump that had formed, as Stretch leaned against him and snaking out his tongue to lap up the sweet honey that had coated the right side of his vertebrae.

Unfiltered moans flowed out of the scarred skeleton as Stretch alternated between licking and sucking at the coated bones, slowly making his way to the clavicle and down to the edge of the ecto-breast. Edge rolled his hips into Stretch’s, causing small gasps as he tried to concentrate on cleaning the honey spill.

Edge squeezed at the orange rump as Stretch got closer to his cleavage. The orange tongues lapped around the mounds before dipping in between, only to be pleasantly surprised by the pocket of collected honey. “You better lap it all up, my honeycomb.” Edge breathed, running his phalanges up Stretch’s spine in encouragement.

The oral appendage reached and scooped out the honey pocket, lapping every inch of the crevice between the supple breast. Trails of magic drool where left in the wake of Stretch slurping up every last bit. Needing to find more, Stretch reached around to loosen the corset enough to be manipulated by the needy skeleton.

Once loosen enough, Stretch nudged himself further into Edge’s chest, wrapping his tongue around his right bosom. Edge grumbled in delight, letting his head fall back against the wall. Stretch nudged the corset away before taking the ecto-breast within his mouth, teasing the conjured nipple with his tongue.

“Nyhehng” Edge panted in pleasure, running his hands up and down Stretch’s now fully formed body, and raking his talon-like phalanges over the shimmery orange flesh, causing Stretch to shiver and moan around the breast that occupied his mouth. He soon switched to give the left neglected breast some attention, pushing the corset to fall further down the tone crimson torso. Edge groaned in pleasure as Stretch suckled and teased his nipple, their pelvises slowly rocking in sweet rhythm.

Edge gently pushed Stretch off his breast, panting in need. Stretch licked his teeth, savoring the residual honey in his mouth. “Mmmmhehe, hungry little succulent, aren’t we.” Egde purred as he removed his hands from his lover to begin to tease at the fringes of his skirt. “Hopefully you saved room for the main course.”

Edge flipped up the fringe to flash a pair of silky panties with a large bright sunflower printed right over the mound of his conjured pussy. “I see my bee-friend has found a flower he desires, one full of delectable nectar, all just for him” Edge’s sultry voice coursed over Stretch’s hazy mind, still swimming in arousal.

He watched as Edge’s hands traveled up to unclasps and remove the corset that had hidden the washboard abs of this conjured torso, before the honed phalanges trickled down to slowly and teasingly remove the skirt and fling the article onto Stretches head, blocking his view of the marvelous sight before him.

Stretched removed the offending article of clothing that dared to block his view of the most wondrous of sights, just in time to catch the sight of another long dollop of honey land perfectly on the conjured bellybutton, it tail beginning to make a spiral around the small dip before making a trail straight down to the border of the silky panties. “Happy Trails.” Edge teased.

Stretch plunged into Edge’s abs, causing the rough skeleton to gasp and fall slightly back against the pillows. Stretch could feel the magical muscles twitch, tense and shiver as he licked and nipped all over them, following the honey swirl from the outside inwards, till he made it to the center were the honey filled navel awaited him.

Stretch glanced up at Edge as his tongue glided over the honey pocket before latching on to the surface to suck the amber liquid out of his belly. He watched as the other closed his eyes and arched up at the suction, sweet curses and moans escaping his mouth.

Returning his attention back to the task at hand, Stretch dipped his tongue into the navel, making sure he got every last drop of honey before returning to the happy trail of honey that would lead him to his prize. Stretch could feel Edge’s legs shake and shiver from the licks and nips he left behind, no doubt making his toes curl and uncurl in pleasure.

Finally arriving at his destination, Stretch grabbed the panties with his teeth before pulling them downwards. Upon removal of the panties from the hips, a particular scent hit Stretch like a ton of bricks. Mixed with Edge’s natural spicy aroma, the overwhelming fragrance of rich honey threatened to overpower him.

With a quick glance of shock at Edge, Stretch nearly ripped off the silk panties before completely barreling into the honey soaked cunt causing a sharp inhale from Edge. ‘Honey, he fucking filled himself with fucking honey’ Stretch thought as he ate Edge out like a hungry wolf. In response, sharp finger tips were digging and nearly ripping into the bed sheets from the force and ferocity Stretch was using in order to get his fill of the honey pot before him.

Edge hadn’t counted on the mercilessness of Stretches reaction to finding out his surprise. Soon he belted out a cry as he came, howling out Stretch’s name as a wave pleasure washed over him. Stretch’s senses were overwhelmed by the honey, the taste of it on his mouth mixed with Edge’s gushing magic, the smell of it inhabiting his sinuses, sight of Edge’s pussy quivering around him, and even the sweet delectable sound of Edge’s cries and whines as he was coming undone in front of him. Stretch’s thirst became unquenchable as his tongue stretched and scoured every inch of the honey cavern in a quest to have every little molecule of magic soaked honey.

With one shaky leg, and on the verge of his next release, Edge managed to hook his heel over Stretch’s clavicle and remove the overly eager monster from his quivering flesh, both whining at the loss. “I’m just… *pant* buzzing… *pant* to have you… *pant* pollinate… *pant* meeee,” Edge panted, struggling to get the words out “why don’t you… *pant* ssslip your… *pant* sssssnapdragon… *pant* iiiinto… *pant* my… *pant* ffffoxglove…. *pant* before we end up…. *pant* hhhaaving a….*pant* bud… *pant* time.”

“Shit” Stretch nearly pounced on Edge, catching him in a blistering kiss, hips grinding into one another in a frustrating attempt to interlock. After a few failed attempts, Stretch reached down to steady his cock and align it to Edge’s entrance, hissing as he slid into Edge’s heated, slick wall. He bucked until he was fully hilted, both of them freezing and groaning at their joining.

Edge moaned for him to move, causing Stretch to slowly begin to rut into him. Edge wrapped his arms tightly over Stretch’s scapulas, their mouth’s never leaving the other’s as Stretch began to pound into Edge. Muffled cries were lost between the two pair of mandibles as both raced to their climax. Stretch helped to lift up Edge’s hips higher for better leverage, causing the force of their union to push Edge into the mattress.

It didn’t take long for Edge to cry out into Stretch’s mouth. His grip tightening like a vice around his lanky boyfriend, as if trying to pull him in closer. His inner walls milked and messaged the orange member before Stretch followed suit, blasting his release within those crimson walls he loved so much. Upon completion, Stretch collapsed into Edges secure arms, both panting in exhaustion.

“That was… *pant* fucking…*pant* Un-bee-lievable, Shit, Edge…*pant* you’re too sweet for me” Stretch murmured, as he nuzzled into the side of his skull.

Sleepily, Edge placed his hand over Stretch’s face, “No, sleep now, no more puns, ever”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Face in hand, Stretch glanced up at Red and San’s sitting on the edge of the couch before him. Edge was in the Kitchen with Papyrus and Blue, whipping up this evening’s dinner. “And ever since then,” Stretch blushed at the memory “Honey has been incorporated into our sex life, almost every time. It’s has gotten everywhere. It’s like a new kink for us. Worse part, I can’t even smell honey without getting so fuckin’ aroused, I can’t eat it in public. Shit, if I even get the slightest craving for honey….” Stretch leaned back to look at the two short skeletons, when a small smirk crest his jaw before looking at the ground “But, I don’t think I want it to ever stop.”

Leaning back onto the couch, Red chuckled, “That explains why Boss wanted help with those flower and bee puns… he was working on them for weeks.”

“Hey Red” Sans nudged Red before he gave a suggestive smile, dabbing some mustard on his cheek bone and waggling his eye ridges at him.

“No, you are not ruining mustard for me!” Red yelled, flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missend any tags let me know. I'm new posting here.


End file.
